


A Start

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: No one in Yasmin's family knew what to make of the mess of circles and dots that had appeared instead of a name on the inside of her left forearm.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102
Collections: Femslash February





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'Soulmates'.

No one in Yasmin's family knew what to make of the mess of circles and dots that had appeared instead of a name on the inside of her left forearm. Everyone else had a name of some kind. Yasmin had a bunch of circles that no one knew anything about. No one, that is, except her grandmother, Umbreen. She seemed to know something, but refused to explain. So Yasmin wore a leather cuff around her wrist to hide the weird symbols and forgot about it, focusing on school and becoming a police officer.

Then she met the Doctor and _nothing_ was the same again. She saw aliens and alien worlds, saw the past and even became part of a pivotal moment, all before returning home to Earth. At her grandmother's next birthday, Umbreen gave Yasmin the broken watch that she'd cherished since she was a young woman. At Yasmin's request, the Doctor took them back in time, to when Umbreen first received the watch.

It wasn't at all what Yasmin expected and she wasn't sure what to think about the truths she learned about her grandmother and herself. Luckily, the other women were too polite to comment on her unusual soulmark or the Doctor's lack of one as they prepared for the wedding. Later, back on the TARDIS, the Doctor pulled Yasmin aside once they were on their way. "Yaz, has your soulmark _always_ looked like that?"

"Yeah." Yasmin nodded, her heart thumping in her chest. "The other kids picked on me for it while I was growing up. That's why I started wearing the cuff, to stop the bullying."

"I'm sorry for that." The Doctor bit her lip, and then asked, "May I see it again?"

"Is it a proper language, then?" Yasmin asked, extending her arm to the Doctor. She hadn't bothered to put the cuff back on in the rush of events leading up to their departure from the past. "One you recognize?"

The Doctor nodded, taking Yasmin's hand and peering closely at the circles and dots on her arm. Finally, very lightly, she traced her fingers over the lines. Yasmin felt a shiver go down her spine at the delicate touch. Still holding Yasmin's hand, she looked up at Yasmin and said, "It's Gallifreyan, the language of the Time Lords."

"Your people?" Yasmin asked, moving closer. The Doctor nodded. "Is that _your_ name on my wrist, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded again. "Yes, my proper name that few people alive know anymore."

"I didn't think your name was _really_ the Doctor," Yasmin grinned. A thought occurred to her and she asked, "Do _your_ people have soulmarks? Or any way of indicating a soulmate?"

Nodding, the Doctor pushed the suspender off her left shoulder and pushed her shirts down to expose her left upper arm. There, as clear as anything, was the watch Yasmin's grandmother had given her. A little shakily, Yasmin found the watch in her pocket and held it up next to the Doctor's arm. Not surprisingly, they looked exactly the same, but Yasmin's mouth still went dry at the realization that she'd found her soulmate. "So, we're soulmates."

"Looks like it." Yasmin watched the Doctor pull her shirts back up and slip the suspender back over her shoulder. "Wh-what do you want to do?"

The Doctor rocked up onto her toes, and then back down onto her heels. "Well, we can start with a kiss, see where it goes from there."

"A kiss is a good start." Smiling, Yasmin stepped close and hesitantly leaned forward to kiss the Doctor. She melted into Yasmin with a sigh, wrapping her arms around Yasmin's waist.

When they parted, both of them smiled. "A very good start."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of ideas I've seen regarding soulmark AUs, both in this fandom and others.


End file.
